Orange Juice Keberuntungan
by OliviaBosconovitch2548
Summary: /"Kalian mau tau kejadian minggu lalu waktu aku sedang berkunjung ke Asrama Mukkun?"/Momoi memulai pembicaraan pada saat ia, tim GoM, Kagami, Kuroko dan Riko sedang beistirahat sehabis latihan basket. Cerita Murasakibara membawa kesialan bagi Midorima walaupun Midorima sudah membawa lucky item-nya. (For MuraMido Days (9/6))


**Orange Juice Keberuntungan**

 **By : Olivia Bosconovitch**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Cerita ©Olivia Bosconovitch.**

 **Warning! : Mungkin sedikit OOC, fic abal pertama, gajenya warbyazah, EYD (Ejaan yang Di-warbyazah-kan), nama merek Indonesia nyasar ke cerita, de-el-el.**

 **Summary : /"Kalian mau tau kejadian minggu lalu waktu aku sedang berkunjung ke Asrama Mukkun?"/Momoi memulai pembicaraan pada saat ia, tim GoM, Kagami, Kuroko dan Riko sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan basket. Cerita Murasakibara membawa kesialan bagi Midorima walaupun Midorima sudah membawa _lucky item_ -nya.**

* * *

"Kalian mau tau kejadian minggu lalu waktu aku sedang berkunjung ke Asrama Mukkun?" Momoi memulai pembicaraan pada saat ia, tim Generasi Keajaiban, Kagami, Kuroko dan Riko sedang beristirahat sehabis latihan basket.

Ya, hari ini tim Generasi Keajaiban, Kagami dan Kuroko beserta Momoi dan Riko sedang berkumpul bersama untuk latihan basket bersama. Karena, mereka ditantang oleh tim basket dari Amerika dan mereka bertujuh diberi waktu 2 bulan.

"Mau bingits, _ssu_!" Teriak Kise dengan semangat 48 dan diikuti anggukan setuju dari Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko dan Akashi—yang tumben-tumbennya juga ikutan mengangguk—. Sedangkan Murasakibara sedang ke minimarket dan Midorima sedang menghilang, entah kemana.

"Pada jaman dahulu…" Momoi mulai bercerita. Riko dan yang lainnya duduk membentuk lingkaran dan mendengarkan cerita Momoi.

 _ **(Flashback 1 minggu yang lalu)**_

Pada suatu hari yang cerah tapi dingin, ada 2 pemuda yang berjalan menuju Supermarket. mereka ke sana bertujuan untuk jajan mumpung hari ini hari minggu.

"Muro-chin, aku nggak menemukan maibou di rak cemilan biasa aku ambil maiubou," keluh Murasakibara—pemuda berambut ungu cantik yang biasanya kalo di- _crack_ , dia dijadikan bintang iklan shampoo merek Loh-rear Paris—.

"Ya udah kamu gak usah beli maiubou. Beli keripik singkong aja sana" kata Himuro, sahabat sekaligus ' _baby sitter_ ' dadakan Murasakibara.

"Tapi aku gak mau! Pengennya maiubou aja!" kali ini pemuda berambut ungu itu berteriak kayak anak kecil.

Semua orang yang ada di Supermarket menatap 2 pemuda tersebut. Mereka berdua langsung cepat-cepat ke tempat kasir dan langsung pulang ke asrama mereka. Saat dijalan, sikap mereka berdua layaknya Ibu dan Anak yang perbedaan tingginya berbeda jauh. Tapi, mereka sama seperti dua tiang yang sedang berjalan—satunya utuh dan satunya lagi cuma setengah—. Himuro terus-menerus menyalahkan Murasakibara dengan sikap yang dewasa, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya diam dan menguap kalau Himuro menasihatinya lagi.

 **(** _ **Sesampainya di asrama…**_ **)**

"Hm? Muro-chin, kamu ada cemilan gak? Aku lagi _badmood_." Kata pemuda bertubuh besar dengan malas.

"Eh? Aku hanya punya sebotol _orange juice_ , gak apa-apa ya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil menerima camilan dari Himuro. Ia langsung mengubah posisi duduknya dan membuka tutup botol _orange juice_ nya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar kamar asmara—Ralat!—Asrama.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Himuro langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membukakan pintu. Dibalik pintu kamar Asrama Himuro dan Murasakibara, terdapat dua pemuda yang perbedaan tingginya sangat kontras. Yang paling tinggi berambut hijau dan temannya yang sedikit pendek berambut hitam. "Midorima-san dan Takao-san! Silakan masuk," ajak Himuro.

"Wah, Himuro-san, besar juga kamar asramamu." Takao langsung masuk setelah Himuro membukakan.

"Mido-chin? Takao? Ngapain kalian kesini?"

"Aku sedang berlibur ke Akita dan kebetulan Takao ingin berkunjung kemari. Bukan berarti aku perduli denganmu, _nanodayo_. Aku kesini karena dipaksa Takao." kata pemuda berambut hijau yang dipanggil Murasakibara dengan sebutan 'Mido-chin' _alias_ Midorima Shintarou.

"Dan… Tadaaaa! Tak akan sadar 'kan? Shin-chan membawa maiubou rasa coklat. Senang 'kan?" tiba-tiba Takao yang usil itu mengeluarkan maiubou yang diincar oleh Murasakibara.

"Takao! Kembalikan benda keberuntunganku, _nanodayo!_ "

Jantung Murasakibara langsung berdetak keras ketika ia bersitatap dengan Midorima. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta? Batin Murasakibara menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdetak keras itu.

Untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak keras ini, Murasakibara meminum _orange juice_ yang tadi diberikan oleh Himuro. Tiba-tiba Midorima langsung menatap takjub Murasakibara yang sedang meminum _orange juice_.

Jantung Midorima ikut berdetak kencang! Oh tidak! Apa yang telah terjadi? Setelah Murasakibara meminum _orange juice_ , Himuro dan Takao itu ngacir dan ternyata diam-diam mereka bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamar asrama Murasakibara dan Himuro.

"Murasakibara kamu… juga percaya ramalan zodiak Oha Asa?"

"Haa? Ap—"

"Hari ini _lucky item_ zodiak Libra adalah sebotol orange juice" Midorima mencoba mengingat-ingat tayangan ramalan zodiak Oha Asa hari ini.

"Kamu juga membawa camilan kesukaanku…"

Tanpa sadar, kedua pemuda bertubuh tiang pancang ini mulai mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain –ancang-ancang untuk ki*ss*u -, tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba…

"Aku membawa makanan special khusus untuk kalian!" tiba-tiba datang Momoi Satsuki membawa makanan buatannya.

"Momoi-san! Jangan ganggu mereka!" panggil Himuro berbisik, Takao hanya menahan tawanya dengan ekspresi orang kebelet.

 _ **(Flashback mode Off!)**_

"…Dan selanjutnya aku memekik yang membuat Mukkun dan Midorin memelototiku."

"Yah… jangan gitu dong! Selanjutnya, pasti mereka—" komentar Kuroko sambil meminum _vanilla milkshake_.

"Kalau begitu, Tetsu-kun aja yang meneruskan ceritanya!" potong Momoi sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang bertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

" _Nee_ ~, kalian lagi cerita apa? Sepertinya seru," tanya sang pemeran utama yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Murasakibara.

"Ah! Kamu mau mendengarnya? Aomine, Kagami, coba kalian berdua ketuk tutup botol air mineral itu!" Riko menyeringai sambil menunjuk botol air mineral yang dipegang oleh Kagami

2 pemuda _uhuk_ bodoh itu langsung saling berpandangan sesaat dan langsung melakukan perintah Riko.

"Jangan lakukan itu, bodoh" Midorima tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang Aomine dan Kagami. Entah sejak kapan Midorima punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis seperti Kuroko.

"Tuh 'kan, kayak ayam! Dipanggil pake apa aja pasti nyahut- _ssu_!," komentar Kise sambil menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Aomine dan Kagami yang masih pucat karena kaget.

"Hmm… Jadi, kalo mau manggil Mido-chin, pakai tutup botol aja!" timpal Murasakibara sambil memakan maiubou Midorima, yang diketahui kalau itu adalah—

"Murasakibara! Jangan ambil _lucky item_ ku!" kejar Midorima saat Murasakibara membawa lari benda keberuntungannya dan adegan mereka berdua disambut oleh gelak tawa dari teman-teman mereka—terkecuali Kuroko yang hanya tersenyum tipis—

 **TAMAT**

* * *

 **Olivia's Note :**

Bagaimana? Lucu atau _absurd_? Kalo masih ada yang genap(?), review aja. *sambil minum _Orange juice_ */Ehh?! Jus jeruknya dateng dari mana?/

Teng kyuh feri mach por mai sistah pelus mai ngeditor! – _thank you very much for my sister plus my Editor!_ —. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang mau membaca fanfic ini!/tebar konfeti sambil keliling komplek perumahan/

Jangan lupa review-nya yaa~!

Salam hangat, cium, peluk, gandeng, pangku, gendong, de-el-el dari waifu istimewa dan paling pertama dari akang Seijuuro-ku yang manis, ganteng, berwibawa, pinter, absolute, selalu benar, imut, cantik(?), pinter, manis, berwibawa, imut…/KAPAN SELESAINYA!?/


End file.
